tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern
Unlocked by fully exploring Waterfall. |Food Cost = |Special Parts =Dye, Fabric |parts food cost = |parts time =1h |image = |Locations = Delta}} Walkthrough Coping with Adam * For the first time you can sense that Adam has problems coping with the pressure of being one of the best. You fear that Adam might break under the weight.What do you do? # NOTHING #* You remain silent, but the problem doesn't go away. You must help Adam. # TALK #* You stop the expedition and invite Adam to talk. How do you want to talk to him? #*# PUBLIC #*#* All the other survivors hear you asking Adam what is wrong. He is not very happy being singled out in front of the others. He says he is just a bit tired, then moves away from you, giving you an angry stare. #*# PRIVATE #*#* You talk to Adam in private. What do you ask him? #*#*# TALK #*#*#* You start to chat. #*#*#* CONTINUE #*#*#* Adam says he likes the weather. If he wouldn't be on rationed food, he would definitely do some sports on such a fine day. #*#*#*# WEATHER #*#*#*#* While he likes the weather, he dislikes the strange weather phenomena you witnessed on the ridge. His voice starts to shake, you notice goosebumps forming on his neck. You feel that continuing down this path may scare Adam too much, so you let it be. #*#*#*# SPORTS #*#*#*#* Yes, he used to be a professional athlete back home. #*#*#*#* CAREER #*#*#*#* He was very successful, he won many trophies. Interesting. You could use Adam's career in sports to solve his problems. You could compare the pressure he is exposed to now with the pressure in sporting. You could warn him, that as an athlete, he will have to carry the biggest burden. You could advise him to regularly do some exercises to stay relaxed. #*#*#*#*# PRESSURE #*#*#*#*#* This will relieve Adam's performance pressure and make him remember the times back home. Adam will relax and lower his by 2 and increase all his other Skills by 1. #*#*#*#*#*# IT #*#*#*#*#*#* Adam thinks about it and says that he really had to endure a lot of pressure back then, just as today. #*#*#*#*#*#* CONTINUE #*#*#*#*#*#* Adam seems to relax quite a lot. The connection between now and his former life has given him more confidence. He thanks you for the conversation. #*#*#*#*#*#* NO PROBLEM #*#*#*#*#*# BACK #*#*#*#*# OF BURDEN -> WARNING: If you choose this option, Adam will permanently leave your team. #*#*#*#*#* The feeling of being needed will make Adam push even harder. All his Skills will increase by 5, but the amount of pressure on him will be increased. This might just suppress Adam's crisis until it breaks out anew. #*#*#*#*#* Adam thanks you for your honesty. He swears to do even better in the future. #*#*#*#*#* Adam cracks his knuckles and urges everyone to continue the expedition, then runs off to scout ahead. #*#*#*#*# EXERCISES #*#*#*#*#* This will likely help Adam cope with the pressure in a way he is used to. His skill will increase by 2, but the added strain on his body will reduce his max by 50. #*#*# COMPLIMENT #*#*#* You compliment Adam on the good work he has done. He nods in acknowledgment saying that he's trying to do his best. #*#*#* The conversation continues until you manage to ask him if he is having any trouble with coping with the pressure. #*#*#* Adam is clearly surprised. First you praised him, then you look for weaknesses. Has he not done enough for the group already? He concludes the conversation, saying that you must continue with the exploration. #*#*# CRITICISM #*#*#* You point out that he looks on the edge, aboout to break under the pressure. Adam immediatly gets defensive, saying that you have no right to judge or evaluate him. He concludes the conversation, saying that you must continue with the exploration. #*#*#* BACK # ON THE BACK #* You pat Adam on the back. He stops and looks at you, wondering about your intent. Embarrassed, you walk past him and try to avoid eye contact. Strange Pearls * You find tracks leading deeper into the cave. What could have made them? * FOLLOW * You follow the tracks into the cave. They stop in a pile of bones. You know better than to disturb the dead but your curiosity is greater than your fear. * DISTURB * Could this be? The skeleton is human! * EXAMINE * The skeleton is quite old, perhaps ancient. There have been humans here in the past, but are they still here? Who knows... * CONTINUE * You search the skeleton some more and notice an object between the jaws. * IT * You open the mouth and remove the object. It's a strange pearl. The deceased tried to it, you presume. Should you also try to take a bite? * PEARL * You swallow the pearl. It tastes funny but not unpleasant. Suddenly you feel a lot better. * A survivor consumes Pearl of Forage. A survivor get +1 . * CURIOUS * Pearls of Skill are special consumables that increase your survivor's skills. There is a type of pearl for each skill. You can make them yourself in the build menu. * You can build Pearls of Skill * NICE * You stand in front of the skeleton and wonder. Who was this person and what are these pearls, some kind of super food? You are clueless. You will have to explore more of the island to start finding some answers. * END Bat Rush * One of your footsteps makes loud echoes in the cavern. The sound stirs up the denizens of this subterranean realm. * Fight: Bat (225 , 5 , 3/10 chance). * You manage to dodge all the bats unscathed. The adrenaline rush revitalizes you. Survivors get +25 . * GREAT Sea Urchins (This is not guaranteed) * A regular swim session turns into a nightmare when you find out that sea urchins have occupied the sea floor. Claim the sea back from the sea urchins! * Fight: Sea Urchin (600 , 4 , 4/10 chance). * The sea urchin is no more. In its belly you find 2 Gems. You get +2 . * OKAY Furnace * This cavern is full of metal deposits. It would be wise to construct a furnace in order to extract some quality metals. * ON * You can build Furnace. * TIP: The Furnace is a Labor, a continuous work location that gives you Metal}} per hour as long as a survivor works on it. * When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating metal. * COOL Coal Mine (Triggers at 150/200?) * You are lucky and find a rich coal vein in the cavern walls. You can now start mining coal. * ON * You can build Coal Mine. * TIP: The Coal Mine is a Labor, a continuous work location that gives you Coal}} per hour as long as a survivor works on it. * When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating coal. * COOL Milson (Triggers at 160/200?) * The camp is a pretty lonely place, some survivors suggest we make it more like home. They want to make a house spirit doll out of a ball they found. * NOT * You can build Milson. * TIP: Milson increases the mental stability of your survivors and increases their max by 15. * It doesn't do anything else though. It's just a ball, what did you expect? To stitch together a nice Milson you will need some thread. Tap on the thread icon on the building for more information. (It says "thread," but I think it should be "rope.") * COOL Helmet (Triggers at 180/200?) * Times are getting dangerous. A military helmet can protect your head from deadly blows! Care to make one? * SURE * You can build Helmet. * TIP: The Helmet increases all skills of a survivor by +45 when equipped. * Hats are epic equipment that isn't replaced by other tools. * COOL Ring (Triggers at 180/200) * Tinker Island proved to be quite dangerous. It's time we learn some basic self-defense techniques. But for that we need a Ring! * SURE * You can build Ring. *TIP: The Ring increases the Fight}} skill of all your survivors. * To make a proper Ring you will need to make it look serious. That's easy! Just use skulls as decoration! * Cool At the end of the cavern you see daylight, finally! You have crossed the river and can now continue you exploration of Tinker Island. * GREAT Unlocks Buildings Furnace, Coal Mine, Milson Unlocks Equipments Helmet, Ring Fights Forage-able items Special Parts Category:Locations